


Last Glimpse

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death comes for us all, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Make it your own, Make the most of the time you have, do with it what you will, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Annus' final farewell to the other Markiplier Egos.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Last Glimpse

“The livestream begins soon,” Annus remarked pensively, smoothing down his pristine vest and pants. “The true beginning of the true end.”

“You’re sure you have to do this?” Dr. Iplier questioned cautiously as he handed over his jacket. “There’s still time. Have you heard what the community’s saying? They’re vying for your survival. It’s rare that they take our side over Mark’s...It’s a rare privilege to have their loyalty.”

Annus’ smile was thin but genuine nonetheless. “Now, now. You of all people know I must, doctor. You’re more familiar with death than most; it comes for us all. Don’t fear or fight it for my sake.”

“Heh. That’s my job.”

“Your presence with me for the finish is enough. That’s the only loyalty I ask for.”

“Are you, uh, going to be okay?” Silver Shepherd murmured, half-reaching out before flinching back. The entity wasn’t one for too much affection, so he turned his arm to Erik, who trembled beside him.

“You really t-think you’re ready for whatever’s c-coming?”

“Of course. I believe the passing will bring...a sort of peace.” As he shifted away, Annus looked to the shadowed, smoking figure standing aside in the hall. “Peace that not all of us can be granted. I consider myself blessed.”

Dark’s gaze was void as it tracked Annus’ path to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't interested in investing myself in something that would be wiped away after a year. It felt like setting myself up for heartbreak, but some things are worth getting your heart broken for. 
> 
> I'm so, so glad I gave Unus Annus a shot. It's been an anchor in the chaos of this year; every day, I knew I had something to look forward to. It's given me so many laughs and my family members have loved getting updates on what Mark and Ethan "got themselves into this time". It's going to be strange and bittersweet when it's not here anymore, but I'm grateful for the times we've had. 
> 
> New adventures await. 
> 
> Memento Mori. Unus Annus.


End file.
